Walking on Waves
by Kyouhaku
Summary: AU InuKag Pirates from all over the Seven Seas are searching for the Shikon Jewel and its priestess. Once the two are sacrificed to the ocean's depths, a wish will be granted. It's just that things never work out the way they were supposed to...
1. The Land Native

AN: It's been a long time hasn't it? Well, I'm tampering with a new idea, so we'll see where it takes us.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Inuyasha. Darn.

**Walking on Waves**

**Chapter One**

**The Land Native**

Kagome slammed her fist down on the door, letting out another defiant yell.

"LET ME OUT!" She shrieked, a hysterical edge on her voice. Kagome had been pounding on the wooden door for around an hour at this point, and she was beginning to feel the damage her hand had taken. She was sure a few splinters had lodged themselves in her reddened hand, but Kagome refused to give up.

A deep breath, and Kagome stepped back. She needed to regroup for a moment before she let loose another tirade of angry screams and thundering pounds. The poor door had been taking a lot of abuse up to this point; its creaks seemed to be tiny cries of protests.

However, Kagome wasn't about to show sympathy for inanimate objects as she started hitting the door with all her strength. And even though she knew none of this abuse on the door would get her out, she was still hoping she could piss off her captors and aggravate them so much, they'd simply open the door just to soothe their aching ears.

"Fine…if they want to be difficult…" Kagome stormed over to a tiny bookcase, only half her height, and found a small glass dish sitting on it. Judging its size and weight, Kagome turned it around in her hands before striding a few steps to the door and hurling the dish. Its crash was unpleasant to say the least, but she was sure she heard a curse outside. Smirking, she picked up another dish identical to its now broken companion and hurled it again.

This time, however, the door opened and a man easily snatched the dish.

"Stop destroying everything, wench! For the past hour you've been recreating a war zone in your room. Just sit down and stop being a brat!" He hissed, icy blue eyes sending threats.

Kagome flashed a defiant glare back to the man, refusing to listen to his orders. "I want to get off this ship right now! If you don't, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" He gave a small laugh. "Please darling, you're on our terms right now."

"Bite me…" she hissed darkly under her breath.

"You don't even have to ask."

Kagome gave an indignant huff, unable to deal with this annoying character.

Just as the man was about to say something, the ship violently rocked to one side, sending everything and everyone sprawling. The waves outside the ship relentlessly attacked the vessel from each side, sending everyone into a panic. Kagome could feel her head pounding as one particularly rough wave sent her slammed against the wall. The man was also somewhat disgruntled but made his way up to his feet quickly and grabbed her along with him. The one thing Kagome was grateful for was being out of that annoying, cramped room.

Now she needed to find a way out of this damn ship. Problem was, the sea was the only thing surrounding the ship. No matter how much Kagome squinted, she couldn't make out a thin strip of land.

"Come on!" The man barked, tugging her wrist. "And watch that jewel around your neck! If it gets lost, I'll have your head!"

Kagome scowled but tucked the jewel inside her shirt, unwilling to lose it herself. It had always been a mystery to her, but for some reason, it attracted Kagome, made her gravitate toward it. It was unexplainable, but all Kagome knew was to hold onto it and never let anyone take it – just like these men were trying to. They hadn't explained their reasons for their mad pursuit of this jewel – this fragment of the jewel – but they seemed intent on claiming it, thus leading to Kagome's capture.

A flash of lighting streaked the stormy night skies, sending a tingle down Kagome's spine. There was something ominous about the way the ship rocked with slow and deliberating movements, the way the lightning revealed anxious faces, the way the thunder roared like an angry lion.

"Let down the sails!" The man holding Kagome's wrist ordered, trying to yell over the deafening thunder. "Hurry up!" He snapped.

"What's going to happen?!" Kagome yelled, finally voicing her worries.

"Nothing, that's what," he growled, tugging her with him to the helm. The man nudged aside another attempting to regain control of the wheel and gripped it firmly with his hands. Kagome switched to grasped part of his shirt though she really didn't want to.

Another violent set of waves slammed into the boat. Kagome felt weightless, as if she were floating through the sky. She noticed the man's shocked face and the way he lunged for her. His fingers were so close to her, just within grasping distance. Kagome's eyes became hazy, feeling a pounding pain from where she had hit her head earlier. She was vaguely aware of the man's hand only making connection with the thin, silver chain around her neck, and the sound of the chain breaking apart from her neck, the fragment of the jewel going along with it.

The last thing she felt was the splash of waves hitting her back before swallowing her whole.

_Save me…_

--

It was still somewhat light outside, though the sun was beginning to set. A group of rowdy sailors sat in the corner of the tavern, every now and then ordering another round of drinks. It was a job Kagome loathed but accepted, considering she'd have no home without it.

A few times Kagome had to go over and remind the sailors to settle down, despite the fact that no one else was around; if anything, Kagome merely said it to soothe her own nerves or find something else to do.

Eventually, the rowdy group of men left their spot in the corner and shuffled on back to their ship waiting by the dock. The tavern sat adjacent to the wooden pier, where some yards away, ships would stop for awhile to deliver imports or take a break on their route. It wasn't uncommon to have busy nights when several ships would stop by.

In any case, Kagome was thankful to see them leave – it meant she could start cleaning up to leave. For the next few minutes, Kagome busied herself with a rag and the tabletops, making sure no residue was left in plain view. She may have despised her job, but she made sure to be as professional about it as she could.

Sighing, she paused to rub the fresh sheen of sweat from her brow. The only thing motivating her to finish was the fact that she'd be out within a half hour. Soon enough, Kagome had been finishing up on the last table when she heard a powerful knock on the door.

Frowning, Kagome paused to stare before responding. "We're closed!"

The knocking sounded again, this time becoming more forceful. The door began to rattle and unhinge, earning a small gasp from Kagome. It was apparent that they weren't here for a simple round of drinks or a friendly visit. And whoever was knocking on this door was pretty strong. _Please, don't let it be demons!_

Demons, though usually treated as a myth to scare small children, still held an ominous air at the mere mentioning of them. Most people tried to pretend they weren't real or would scoff at a child claming they saw a demon in the woods. But Kagome still believed in them somewhat. If anything scary happened, or anything that seemed like a bad omen, she felt demons were the only ones to blame. It seemed logical.

Kagome knew within a matter of seconds the door would break; she needed to find something to barricade it with. Panicking, Kagome grabbed the ends of the table she had been cleaning and began to tug with all the force she could. It was heavy and took a few moments to budge, but eventually began to move with her toward the door.

Suddenly, the door was broken down, breaking into several splinters of wood. Kagome gave a yelp of fear as she jumped back a few feet. The intruder easily smashed a fist through the table, stepping over its broken parts toward Kagome.

"So…it wasn't lying. It's right here with you, isn't it?" His voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine; it was dark and threatening, exactly the way she'd imagine a demon's voice to sound. He was partially covered in shadows from the dark sky behind him, but as he moved into the dim lighting of the tavern, his features became clearer. He was tan with bulky muscles and had black hair pulled into a high ponytail contrasting with his icy blue eyes, the very feature that frightened Kagome most. They seemed cold and ruthless.

"What's here with me?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Don't act dumb!" He snapped, stepping a few feet further. "Show me the jewel!"

"What?" Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion as she mirrored the man's steps, moving backwards every time he moved forwards.

The man snarled, revealing a sharper than usual canine. "If you don't give it to me now, I'll slit your throat open, wench."

Kagome paled visibly. "I don't –"

"That. Around your neck."

"What…" Kagome looked down, eyeing the silver chain. "Oh. This thing you mean?" She pulled out the rest of the chain hidden by her shirt and held it up for the man to inspect. Just as she did so, the jewel began to glow a faint pink hue, tugging against her grasp as if it had a will of its own. "Woah! Why is it doing that?!" She quickly pulled it away from the man, stepping several more feet back until she was pushed up against the counter.

"Do you know just what that is you have around your neck?" He asked, a slightly menacing edge in his voice.

"No…I mean, it was just given to me by my grandfather before he died…"

"Well, it's not something for _little girls_," he sneered, "so hand it over."

That's when Kagome grew defiant. For some reason, even though she had no clue about what she really wore around her neck, she felt the need to protect it.

"I won't." Her voice was still shaky, but she tried to sound a little more commanding.

The man frowned before sighing. "Fine then. I'll just have to take it."

"No!" Kagome yelled, not knowing where the sudden determination came from. She dodged as he lunged for the jewel fragment dangling around her neck. Kagome clutched it in her fist close to her chest, biting her lip in trepidation as she moved behind the counter. She knew this piece of wood was nothing to him – he could break down a door and a table, why not the counter?

Instead, he relaxed his muscles from the tense, annoyed position he had been holding. There wasn't time to play silly cat and mouse games with a human girl. He noted the fear in her eyes and the way she clutched the jewel so tightly it seemed her hand would fall off. He thought it odd she didn't even know what she was protecting so vehemently but dismissed it. Pulling out the weapon that would end the game right then and there, Kagome found herself staring at the barrel of a gun.

"Now will you cooperate?" He growled softly, cocking the gun.

Kagome glared in reply, though still trembling violently. She could be dead with her brains decorated in a mural around her if she didn't do something quick.

"One…two…" He started to count, sending Kagome's nerves flying.

"Fine!" Kagome finally yelled. "I'll give it…but tell me something first." She was surprised at the audacity she had to start setting terms with what she was nearly sure of was a demon.

"What is there to know? Just give me what you have and I'll leave!"

"How did you know I had it?!" Kagome shot back, refusing to stand down. "How could you possibly know I was holding onto some fragment?"

The man sighed, lowering the gun. "It's not hard for me to sense it when I have three shards of my own. They seem to call to each other, and I just happened to be nearby. Luck if you will. Now give me that shard you have and I'll take my leave." When Kagome refused to budge, the man stalked forward. "I really hate to get violent…it'd be a shame to kill a pretty girl."

Kagome frowned, not at all swayed by his words.

"Alright then." He straightened up, cracking his knuckles a few times. "Let's play it the hard way."

The man quickly smashed through the counter with his fist, breaking the barrier Kagome had created for herself. He was close enough to punch her or strangle her…whatever he felt like doing at the moment. Kagome paled for she knew she was trapped at this point, caught between the wall and the man. She had overestimated her abilities in getting away and now she was going to pay for her mistake.

Just as the man lunged for her, Kagome gasped.

"I see them! I see them!"

The man paused. "See what?"

"The jewel shards! Two, one in each leg, and another one in your arm! That's so weird…" Kagome whispered the last part to herself. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she saw the jewel shards, but it felt as if a strange sort of power awakened in her, something that was there all along, but subtle and dully throbbing. Not only that, but the shard around her neck seemed to be glowing softly, as if calling to the other fragments.

The man suddenly grinned. "So you can see them. Well, isn't that useful…" He murmured. "Alright then, I've decided."

"Wh…Decided what?"

"You. I'm going to take you with me!" He grinned, suddenly seeming much less threatening than before.

"No! No way!" Kagome snapped. "Why would I even think of doing that?"

"Because, you don't have a choice," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh really? Because I don't thin –"

Just then, the man quickly looped an arm around Kagome's waist, easily tossing her over his shoulder like a limp, rag doll.

"HEY!" Kagome trilled, pounding on his back. "DROP ME, YOU BIG OAF!"

"Stop screaming!" He shot back as he bounded out of the somewhat damaged tavern. "I'll go deaf before we even make it back to the ship."

"I hope you DO!"

The man merely picked up the pace, choosing to avoid a pointless fight with Kagome. Within seconds, they had reached a fairly decent-sized ship, bigger than most of the ones Kagome had seen that stopped by to deliver imports.

The man leaped aboard, sending Kagome's stomach flopping and somersaulting violently as she was deathly afraid of heights. They landed with precision, and Kagome was relieved to feel the wooden floorboards securely tucked beneath her feet.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" The man yelled, and the two other men soon appeared.

"Yes my lord?" They chorused, each giving a small half-bow.

"Take this girl to one of the rooms. She'll be staying with us from now on!"

One of the men, presumably Ginta, frowned, scratching the back of his head. "So…we can't eat her?"

Kagome blanched.

The man gave an eye roll followed by an exasperated sigh. "No. She can see the jewel shards we've been searching for!"

Ginta and Hakkaku both brightened up, suddenly giving looks of complete and utter adoration to Kagome. They vaguely reminded her of cute, pathetic puppy dogs.

"Well then, come along with us miss!"

Kagome stayed rooted to her spot until the man gave her a shove. The two others smiled cheerfully before continuing to lead her to an empty room down below.

What she saw didn't impress her, though she couldn't say it was any worse than her own room back at home. A bed sat in the corner with a flat pillow and a ratty blanket covering it while a small bookshelf sat beside it. Nothing else decorated the room save for a few cobwebs hanging in the corner. Just as Kagome was about to turn around and make a comment, she heard the tell-tale click of a door locking.

And that was how Kagome had found herself in the company of demons.

--

Everywhere was dark. A distant roar sounded in Kagome's ears, but they seemed clogged. She was pretty sure she was still alive, but her breaths seemed silent. All her movements seemed to be caught in slow motion. Kagome felt herself being tossed around but felt powerless to stop it. Her eyes were starting to become tired, and she found them shutting soon enough.

Really, she just wanted to sleep.

And then, she felt it.

A sudden jolt and a gasp for air. She was being pulled out of the ocean depths; rather, someone was pulling her out. Kagome was vaguely aware of the arm wrapped around her waist. Whosever arm it was, it seemed strong and secure.

She knew they had reached the surface when cool night air hit her face. She thrashed about, trying to gauge her surroundings more accurately, but her savior refused to let go.

"Drop the rope!" She felt their chest vibrate as the words escaped the male voice's lips.

Kagome coughed and sputtered as the two ascended the rope before landing onto the ship's floor. She was immediately pulled to her feet with a blanket being thrown around her shoulders, something she was grateful for as her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

"Wh-Where am I?" She sputtered, rapidly losing consciousness.

"Welcome aboard the Wind Scar."

--

AN: So, if it wasn't apparent, the huge part in the middle was a flashback. And ten bucks says you'd be able to guess who the guy at the beginning was and who at the end. Leave some feedback?!


	2. A Familiar Stranger

AN: This took a while to finish…because right after chapter one, I got some serious case of laziness and was completely uninspired to write this. But then, lo and behold, I got super inspired and finished chapter two! I actually had fun writing this one toward the end. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously.

**Walking on Waves**

**Chapter Two**

**A Familiar Stranger**

There were times Kagome truly believed the world was out to get her. In less than one day, she had come face to face with a demon after a jewel she had no idea was so special, gotten kidnapped by said demon, fallen off a boat, about ready to drown, and was now at the mercy of a crew (a _demon _crew!) and all she really wanted to do was fall back asleep, wake up, and think _Wow, just a dream! _

Unfortunately for Kagome, this was reality.

Looking up, she took stock of her situation. A man with wild white hair and glowing amber eyes stared at her with the utmost scrutiny he could manage, and she had to say he was quite frightening, not to mention the small hint of a sharp canine she saw poking out the side of his lip made her want to faint all over again. But if there was one thing to belie his ferocious nature, it was the small, fuzzy dog ears atop his head. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they swiveled about, much like a dog's would.

"You're a demon…" was the first thing Kagome could bear to whisper.

The demon blinked, before muttering something completely unintelligible to the girl.

"What?"

"_Half_ you deaf idiot. Half." His voice was brusque and low.

It was then that she understood – he was embarrassed to even admit his heritage. Kagome had to admit, she was startled to see a half-demon. If she was correct, his other half must've been human, and that was somewhat shocking to Kagome. How in the world, she thought, did a human and a demon ever produce a child together? Furthermore, _why_?

"Now get up!" The half-demon commanded, an expectant look on his face. It seemed he was used to being in charge, an authority figure.

Kagome fumbled with her own feet to get up before standing as straight as she could. She thought it best to comply with the demands if only to prolong her life.

"So, tell me where you got this?" He held up the very same jewel fragment Kagome wore around her neck. Taking a gasp of air, Kagome's hand flew to her neck only to find that it had been vacant of its silver chain.

"Give it back!" She shouted, unable to restrain her anger.

"I don't think so," the half-demon said with a bored expression on his face. "I doubt you even know what it does. Anyways, why do you have it in the first place?"

Kagome bit her lip in order to prevent the string of curses ready to pour out of her mouth; she was a mild-mannered, polite girl, but she knew how to stir up a racket. "It was my grandfather's before he gave it to me." Her tone was clipped and barely controlled. The half-demon could tell her body was itching to lunge for it, and so he thought it best to conceal it once more in his pocket.

"Moving right along," he continued, as if he never even listened to her story, "why the hell do you have _Kouga's _scent all over you?" As if to affirm his statement, his nose twitched in a disgusted manner.

"Kouga…?" The name sounded funny and foreign on her lips, and she couldn't figure out what he meant by that.

"Acting dumb are we?"

"No!" Kagome shot back, fighting the urge to punch him square in the face.

"Well, if you really don't know him, don't ever get in contact with him again. He's a good-for-nothing, flea-bitten, mangy wolf. And you've got his scent all over you. Not that I'm surprised. He'd do anything to go after the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome barely took in his information, mesmerized by the fact that everyone was suddenly after some tiny jewel.

"Oi! Are you listening?"

Kagome shook her head, tumbling back into reality – being stuck on a ship with a demon. Well, a half-demon, but a demon all the same.

There were a few moments of silence as the half-demon's amber eyes bore into Kagome making her feel self-conscious and unsure. She hated the way his brows knotted together as if in deep thought. He seemed to be inspecting her, and she fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself. His look gave her chills, but not as bad as the way the supposed Kouga had done.

"Stop staring!" She finally hissed, shuffling back a few feet from him.

The half-demon shook his head. "Why the hell do you look like _her_? She's supposed to have been dead for fifty years anyways, so why? Are you some sort of black priestess?" He hissed, a threatening tone taking shape.

Kagome balked at the accusation. "What do you mean by that?! I'm just a normal girl! Where are all these accusations coming from anyways?"

"There you go again!" He gave a soft snort. "Always trying to play the victim…"

"Victim?! I'm completely clueless here!" Kagome defended herself, becoming aggravated by all these insults.

Just as the half-demon was about to retort, a young man walked up to them, a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"Inuyasha, stop harassing her! She nearly drowned you know. That, and your mother would be ashamed to see her son treating a young lady so harshly."

Though she didn't even know the man, Kagome felt somewhat charmed already. He seemed like a gentlemen with his courteous smile and twinkling, violet-hued eyes. That, and he seemed…human. His hair was a simple brown, a small portion of it pulled at the nape of his neck while he carried no noticeably demon-like attributes; his whole demeanor was calm, and well…everything a demon was not.

"You shut your mouth, monk." Inuyasha shot back. "If you want to talk about harassment, go and take a look at yourself."

"I'm offended. Greatly."

Kagome shot up a brow, wondering what this Inuyasha (a fitting name) fellow could possibly mean by that comment. The monk seemed like a generally nice guy, though on the surface. Perhaps he was just as bad as Kouga or Inuyasha, and that sent Kagome's mind into a panic. She just couldn't take these crazy demons anymore!

"Well, maybe if you stopped grabbing every female's _ass_…" Inuyasha trailed off, shooting the man a knowing look. "All I'm sayin' Miroku, is one day, you're gonna end up in some deep shit if you keep messing with women like that. They're crazy anyway."

"Indeed…" Miroku murmured.

Kagome, for the most part, stayed out of their little quarrel, wanting to get back to more important things, like why she was here and what they were going to do to her. If things went her way, she'd be off this ship and back to her normal, unsurprising life.

When a lull in the conversation approached between the two men, Kagome took it as her opportunity to speak.

"When are you letting me go?" Her voice sounded feeble, as if on the verge of cracking from fear.

The two men paused, surprised to hear her voice all of a sudden. It was then that Miroku noted Inuyasha was about to open his mouth, giving him the cue to intervene; there'd be some serious damage if Inuyasha messed up things with this girl. After all, this girl looked like _her_…and well, when she used to be alive, she had the spiritual powers necessary in locating the legendary Shikon Jewel. In fact, she had been responsible of guarding and purifying it. And well, with this girl's uncanny resemblance to the late priestess, one had to wonder if she was capable of using such spiritual prowess.

Miroku had to make sure the half-demon didn't say anything stupid, anything that would send this girl running for the hills.

"My lovely maiden," Miroku began, turning on the charm, "we'd like to keep you here as a guest of sorts. You've had a rough night, and the least we can do is offer to let you stay with us. That, and the mainland is a far off ways from here. We couldn't have you swim, now could we?" He grinned, hoping it'd come off as friendly and sincere.

It must've worked, for Kagome had a small blush spreading across her cheeks, though she still seemed somewhat timid of actually spending company with this crew (though she had only seen two of the members for the time being of what she assumed were more).

"Well, come along and I'll show you to your own room," he spread his arm out, gesturing for her to move along with him. As she neared, his right hand miraculously found its way to the small of her back, a touch Kagome found to be quite bold. And when the aforementioned hand began to slide a little ways lower, Kagome felt her blood beginning to boil. _Of all the nerve…_

"You pervert!" Kagome yelled, slapping Miroku across the cheek. She was stunned at her sudden surge of bravery but felt it justified. Meanwhile, Miroku simply smiled and let his hand drop from her backside, even stepping a few steps away to respect Kagome's comfort zone.

Inuyasha watched the scene with knowing eyes, having seen Miroku's wandering hands in action before. But his eyes were fixated on the young girl, the way she looked so much like her…it was startling and unsettling.

_Are you really dead, Kikyou?_

--

The room Miroku had led Kagome to wasn't all that bad…far better than the one she had been kept in on Kouga's ship. It was spacious with more than just the basic furniture. Her eyes roved over every inch of the room, barely registering the door shutting. Fear gripped her as she rushed over to see if they had tricked her and locked the door. Much to her relief, the door opened. Letting out a sigh, she shut it gently before running and diving onto her new bed.

She knew she should've been thinking of a way out, a way to get the Shikon Jewel back from that stupid Inuyasha, but her mind was too tired. Besides, if what they said was true, Kagome would have no way of surviving the ocean's depths on her own if she planned to swim. All she could do for the time being was hope and pray that their intentions weren't bad.

Her eyes were slowly beginning to droop, and from what Kagome could see out the tiny circle window next to her bed, it was still somewhat dark, possibly the early hours of the morning. Barely resisting the urge, Kagome soon found herself lost in a world of dreams.

--

The scene began to shift, change, before it finally settled on something – the deck of a ship. It wasn't exactly like the ship Kagome was on now, but for some reason, it seemed familiar. Kagome felt distorted and out of place as she tried to grasp the situation. Nothing seemed too odd.

It was night, and the deck was virtually empty. It seemed as if no one could see or hear it, as if she were a ghost. A few gruff men shuffled past her, off to do whatever it was they needed to. Kagome paid them no mind, suddenly transfixed on a woman standing all alone on the other side of the deck, only her back visible. She was wearing a dress, somewhat fancy and outdated, though nothing outrageous, while long, glossy black hair fell like a veil around her. It seemed as if she were staring into the ocean's depths, completely lost in the waves.

Kagome felt drawn to her, like a certain spiritual energy was beckoning her to come closer. Not of her own volition, Kagome's feet began to quietly make their way over to the woman. She didn't stir, affirming Kagome's suspicions that she was completely invisible to the scene.

She nearly yelped when the young woman began to speak, her voice soft and mellow. For a moment, Kagome thought she was speaking to _her _but soon realized that was far from the case. When she tiptoed around the young woman, she could suddenly see a pale, pink glow coming from out of the woman's palm. It was then that she realized it was the Shikon Jewel. The only thing different was that it was…whole.

Kagome blinked in confusion, trying to grasp the situation.

"You know, they don't really want us. They've been planning all along to throw us to the ocean. I guess I should've seen that one coming, right?" She murmured softly, almost as if cooing to the jewel. "But I swear I won't let them…not if I can help it." Her voice was defiant though strangely calm.

The woman suddenly stopped speaking, snapping her head up to look to the right. Kagome followed the invisible trail her eyes made and noticed someone was approaching. Upon further inspection, she was shocked to see it was Inuyasha.

Furthermore, he looked exactly the same. From the white, unruly hair to the golden eyes to the fuzzy dog ears. Perhaps the only difference, and a very small one at that, was the fact that he seemed slightly younger, a little wilder. In any case, she was looking at Inuyasha the way she had seen him just an hour or two ago.

The minute he spoke, Kagome was caught on every word, though she had to strain her ear to catch the fast murmur of his lips.

"What are you doing out here so late, Kikyou?"

Kikyou slightly turned to better face him. "I couldn't sleep. I suppose it's because of the fact that the Shikon Jewel is now complete. Everything you've fought for…it's all right here," she finished, holding the jewel up for him to see as proof. "Are you going to give your wish?"

Inuyasha looked uneasy, and Kagome was ready to die from the anticipation. She wondered why he was suddenly faltering. He looked ashamed for whatever reason.

"No…not yet. Maybe a few days time from now, I'll be ready to."

Kikyou faked a quizzical look. "You seemed so sure of what you wanted. Why the sudden hesitation?" Inuyasha pursed his lips, avoiding Kikyou's gaze. She spoke again, this time her peaceful face contorting into one of rage, catching Kagome off guard. "You lying bastard! Don't even try to pretend anymore!"

Inuyasha looked taken aback by her sudden anger, attempting to gauge the situation. Every movement he made to calm her, Kikyou slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! You think I wouldn't find out?! You think I'd let you get rid of me?!" Her voice was reaching new octaves, and Kagome was sure the rest of the ship was stirring. "I may have been the fool, Inuyasha, but not anymore! I know what you have to do to get your pathetic, little wish!" She hissed.

Inuyasha's face fell, understanding crossing his face. Kagome felt as if she had just witnessed a very touchy moment, something Inuyasha would never dare tell her to her face.

"It's not like that…I mean, it isn't _now_. When we first met, I didn't care much for you." Blunt honesty poured out from his soul as his hands curled into shaking fists. "I wouldn't mind getting rid of you if I got what I wanted in the end." Kagome saw Kikyou visibly tense with rage. "But now…things are different. I l –"

Kikyou abruptly cut him off. "Don't say it. Don't even think of saying it!" Her voice shook, this time sorrow mingled with her fury.

"But -"

"No!" She shouted. "I don't want to hear you say it! I won't even be able to believe it…" her voice fell to a quick hush.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened. "What are you doing?!"

Kagome snapped her attention to Kikyou and noticed her pulling out a concealed dagger.

"I'm doing what has to be done." A whisper of finality.

And with that, the jewel shattered into countless tiny fragments, a shock of light blinding the area as they scattered with the winds. Kagome watched as a shower of them passed over her head, some scattering to the seas while others flew even farther as if with a mind of their own.

Just as Kagome turned to look back at Inuyasha and Kikyou, she heard the tell-tale splash of something larger hitting the water.

Kikyou had vanished.

--

Kagome woke up with a startle, grasping her head as it ached with the sudden blood rush. Somewhat disoriented, Kagome gave a quick glance to the window to see that it was light outside. The sun hit the waters creating a sparkling effect. It only annoyed Kagome's eyes.

She collapsed back on the bed, wondering why she felt so dizzy and sick. For some reason, she suspected it had to do with that dream…or rather, a dream of a memory that wasn't hers. It was as if she were reading the past through eyes that were not her own. This only heightened her sense of determination – she wanted to know what was really going on, and who this Kikyou was that resembled her so closely.

_Maybe it's better if I stick around for a bit…_

"If you're thinking of staying, I suggest you _don't_."

Kagome snapped her head up, stunned to hear a woman's voice in her room. A very familiar woman's voice.

Looking up, she had to bite back a scream.

"Kikyou?!"

AN: Dun dun dun. The plot thickens! Sort of. Uhm, this would've been out sooner had the internet not gone crazy and decide to not work. How lovely and generous of it, right? So…rest easy knowing this would've been out sooner than it was. And please leave some **feedback**! I thrive on it!


	3. Past Meets Present

AN: Argh, don't be mad please! I got extremely busy, and not to mention somewhat sick. And so this chapter became extremely delayed! I'm so very sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Tsuki!

**Walking on Waves**

**Chapter Three**

**Past Meets Present**

It should've frightened her more than it did, it should've sent her diving off the ship and swimming miles away, it should've _disturbed _her, but all she could do was gape and sputter.

"How…you…I…" Nothing intelligible passed Kagome's lips, and Kikyou quickly decided to end her blubbering.

"I may be _dead _but my spirit still exists."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut, wondering why she of all people had to witness an angry woman's specter. If anything, she should've been haunting Inuyasha, not her! Besides, Kagome didn't want to get involved in some revenge plot if that's what Kikyou had in mind.

"Look, I don't know why you're here," Kagome started, trying not to make eye-contact with the ghost, "but I can tell you that I won't help you carry out some sinister plot or help you get revenge or anything of the sort! I just want to go home is all."

The ghost rolled her eyes. "I could care less for revenge – I got it fifty years ago when I broke that jewel." A dark smile passed her lips as quickly as it left. "But I suppose I didn't think ahead far enough, considering the jewel is still being sought after." Kikyou then eyed Kagome with slight curiosity. "You have a fragment of the Shikon jewel, don't you?"

Kagome feebly nodded, wondering all the while if she were hallucinating.

"Well, I'll just give you some valuable advice. Take that jewel fragment back from Inuyasha and _leave_."

"Wh-Why are you so adamant on me leaving?" Kagome questioned, afraid Kikyou would react negatively. But if she answered, it would explain the memory she saw, explain why Kikyou did what she did.

"Because. You'll end up like me." Kagome blanched at the thought. "Exactly. Look, Kagome, I am just watching out for you." She glided over to Kagome, her dress sashaying with her hips ever so slightly. "Inuyasha may not seem so bad right now, he may not seem _evil_, but he _will _ruin you like he did me." Kikyou's tone held such an air of finality that all Kagome could do was gulp and nod.

Kikyou gave a tight smile before gliding back a few paces, studying Kagome with intense scrutiny. "You know…it's crazy how much you resemble me. And the aura I get from you." She murmured. "Almost makes you wonder…" Her voice trailed off before she shook her head. "In any case, you must get off this ship as fast as possible. We'll be arriving at the shore very quickly I would say. And when you get the chance to run, don't hesitate!"

Kagome's head spun, but she took the information the ghost gave her, wondering how much of this she was actually experiencing. Ever since she got kidnapped by demons though, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. She'd heed Kikyou's advice for now but still keep her options open. She wasn't about to jump to conclusions yet.

Just as Kikyou opened her mouth to speak, a tapping sounded at the door. Kikyou gave a small sigh. "I'll be back some other time," she murmured, vanishing into thin air. Kagome jerked a little, still attempting to come to terms with her quickly depleting sanity.

"Rise and shine!" Miroku's voice came through the wooden door, chipper as ever. Kagome took in a deep breath, exhaled, got up, and opened the door. She'd have to act normal. "Wow, you look…pale." Miroku commented, stepping aside for Kagome to pass through. "Just thought you'd like to eat a little something."

"Oh, sure. Thanks," Kagome replied awkwardly, keeping her backside angled away from the monk's wandering hands. He nodded, gesturing for her to follow him. Kagome trailed after him, debating whether or not to mention anything about Kikyou…not her ghost persay, but her existence. He couldn't have known her, if the jewel shattered fifty years ago…unless he was some mutant creature. _He just might be…_Kagome thought darkly. In any case, he might've known _of _her, and that was enough for Kagome.

"Say…Miroku?" He turned around to look at her, a brow raised signaling his attention to her question. "Uhm…call me crazy," she gave a nervous laugh, "but do you know anything of a woman named Kikyou? I mean…well…" Kagome wanted to give herself a smack in the face. She couldn't figure out the right words to say.

Miroku flashed her a somewhat confused look before quickly turning away. "Sorry, I haven't got a clue as to who you're talking about." His pace quickened, obviously eager to avoid this conversation. Kagome jogged lightly, attempting to keep up. Her suspicions were raised for sure. He must've known _something_…otherwise, he wouldn't have acted as curt as he did.

Soon enough, Kagome found herself in a more spacious room, just one of the many other areas of the enormous ship. Long picnic benches stretched out before her, filled with many crew members eating. Most of them looked rather human for the most part. Some demon attributes still stuck out like sore thumbs, such as tails or ears, but they were otherwise normal.

Kagome fought the urge to shrink back behind Miroku at the sight of so many demons. She felt exposed and overpowered at the strong auras these demons possessed. It felt suffocating to say the least; not only that, but there was a strange tingling sensation going through her body and almost collecting at her fingertips. It was as if some odd power was seeking to expel itself forward toward the demons. Kagome balled her hands into tight fists, not wanting to do something she'd end up regretting.

Among the demons, Kagome noticed Inuyasha. He stuck out from all the rest with his shocking white hair and dog ears. His brows were knitted together, suggesting he was in deep thought. Kagome took this opportunity to take a good look at him; she would've never guessed he had gone through that whole ordeal with Kikyou fifty years ago. Then again, it was almost certain to Kagome that he was holding up a mask, sealing his true emotions. It was evident from that memory, in his voice, that he loved her. As a girl, a young girl filled with hopelessly romantic thoughts, Kagome could at least pick up that much nuance.

Miroku snapped Kagome out of her thoughts, dragging her over to a vacant spot at one of the benches.

"Here, just wait a minute and I'll get you a bowl." Kagome nodded, uneasily staring at her neighbors.

One with cat ears and feline green eyes glowered at her. "I don't like you," she hissed. Kagome paled before looking away. She'd have to remember to avoid that one...

Soon enough, Miroku came back with a bowl filled with some sort of stew. It didn't smell too bad, and Kagome was in no position to complain, so she eagerly took the bowl. After studying those around her, she didn't feel too obliged to eat lady-like. Besides, she could care less what a bunch of…pirates? Well, she could care less about what they thought, whatever they were.

The spot next to Kagome suddenly shook a little; she looked to her right with surprise, afraid of what she might see.

Much to her surprise, it was a young boy, perhaps no more than twelve. He looked very human with a sincere expression on his face. His garb was less than decent, most of it filled with holes. Despite that, he still seemed to be cheerful enough.

"Hello," he greeted, offering a small smile. "I haven't seen you here before. My name's Kohaku."

Kagome smiled a little, feeling less threatened. "I'm Kagome." They shook hands briefly before returning to their food.

A few moments later, Kohaku paused. "So, what brings you here on this ship? You don't really…well, sorry if I sound forward, but you don't really fit in."

Kagome laughed slightly, acknowledging how true his statement was. "Miroku and Inuyasha saved me when they found me nearly drowning in the waters. It was a bad storm and all. Now I'm just patiently waiting to find some land."

The boy nodded, obviously finding no faults in her story. "It's a good thing they saw you then."

Kagome gave a hum of agreement, suddenly turning to face him more fully. "So why are you here? The rest of this ship hardly has any humans that I've seen, and you seem pretty young."

Kohaku grinned. "That's easy. I'm a demon slayer." The rest of the demons around them hissed and gave disgusted looks but otherwise did nothing. "Yeah, they're not very comfortable with the idea."

"So if you're a demon slayer, what are you doing on a ship with a bunch of demons?" She could barely understand why he was here. If anything, over half this ship should be dead.

"Well, it's like humans you see. Not all demons are bad, nor are all good. The same way with humans…you've got the nice ones, and then the ones that will steal or kill." He shrugged, expressing much maturity for a preteen. "That's what my sister Sango says at least. And well," he gave a smile, "she's usually right."

"Well, your sister sounds like a wise person then."

"Oh she is!" Kohaku exclaimed. "She's taught me nearly everything I know."

"Not to mention," Miroku suddenly joined in, squeezing his face between Kagome and Kohaku, "very beautiful." He gave a quick wink before stepping back.

Kohaku sighed. "He's been after her forever. Since two years ago when they met." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I think she likes him, but she'll never admit it…and she has a funny way of showing it too. But she told me to never tell Miroku, so I won't."

Kagome blinked, feeling as if she just stepped into a very private moment before nodding. "Alright. I won't tell either. Promise." She gave a grin before rising from her spot. "I'll see you around, Kohaku?" He nodded in response, turning back to his food.

Once she had gotten up, Kagome was unsure of what she wanted to do exactly. Miroku had disappeared out of sight, something she had quickly caught onto. Inuyasha was also gone, Kagome unable to find a single shock of white hair. Feeling a little vulnerable and out in the open, Kagome shuffled away from the nosy dining area, settled on the idea of just exploring the massive ship for a bit. It's not like she had much else to do.

Kagome stepped out into a dark hallway, hidden from the surface of the ship where there was bound to be some sunlight. Candles decorated the hallway every few feet, flickering as wax dripped. Kagome sucked in a deep breath of air, ignoring the ominous feeling she had. Her footsteps seemed to be the loudest noise around, the soft tap-tapping seeming more like thunderous stomps of elephants.

Many doorways littered the area, each one looking as uninviting as the next. As she plodded further on down the eternally stretching hallway, Kagome noticed one of the doors was open, for a small amount of light flooded the floor. Kagome held her breath upon hearing hushed voices. Her ears were not like a demon's, unable to catch the slightest of sounds, such as a butterfly's flapping wings, but she strained as much as she could, inching ever so closely.

Their voices seemed urgent, secretive, and above all, grave. Kagome glued herself to the wall as to keep out of sight. If it were demons in there, they'd have no trouble spotting her. She was just at the doorframe of the room, struggling not to fall as she stood on her tiptoes, leaning in toward the voices. Now, as she stood so closely by, she could catch snippets of their conversation. Her eyes widened as she realized they were two very familiar voices.

"But how can you know she's the one?" Miroku's voice murmured softly.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Inuyasha's voice hissed in retaliation, barely staying a whisper. "She looks like _her_, that damned witch!"

Kagome tensed, wondering if it was Kikyou they were talking about.

"I…yes, I get it." Miroku conceded. "But still…are you _sure _this supposed "prophecy" is true? What if it isn't?"

"It is."

"But what if it _isn't_?" Miroku demanded once more, this time harsher than the last.

Kagome bit her lip in anticipation. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Why so attached, Miroku?" Inuyasha softly said, somewhat surprising from his usual loud tone. "She's just a girl, an ordinary, human girl. Do you think the world will miss her?"

"I don't think it's something for us to judge…"

"Oh, come off it!" Inuyasha suddenly snarled. "Look at your damn hand! You're suffering more than that ditz! So stop worrying about her! Don't you realize how lucky we were to find her like that?"

Kagome didn't even register the rest of what Inuyasha said, feeling somewhat lightheaded. Her heart hammered in her chest, creating loud echoes in her ears. Everything felt spinning and unfocused as she swayed a little. And for some strange reason, hearing Inuyasha speak so crassly about her…hurt. She didn't even know why what he thought of her mattered, but it nonetheless hurt.

A second wave of nausea reached Kagome as she recalled this "prophecy" Miroku had spoken of. It involved her, that much she was sure of, but what was it exactly? Just then, she was reminded of Kikyou's words…her warning; _"Inuyasha may not seem so bad right now, he may not seem evil, but he will ruin you like he did me." _

Kagome vaguely wondered if it was true, lost in a dream world far from where she was currently standing.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, the other hand reaching to cover her mouth. She furiously kicked the air as she felt herself being dragged away from the room.

As soon as they were far enough away, the hand released her. Kagome spun around to face her assailant, blanching when she saw who it was – the same redheaded, feline-like demon from earlier.

"Don't think I didn't catch you sneaking off," she hissed, venom dripping from every word. Kagome recoiled from her sharp words and glowing green eyes. "Tell me, what is it you're doing, wandering around here?" A soft purr trailed on the last word she spoke, a smirk curving her lips upward.

"I…I…" Kagome stuttered, unable to produce something intelligent, something that would convince this demon to leave her alone, despite the fact that in the back of her mind she was acutely aware that no matter what she said, however convincing it was, this demon would not accept it.

The feline demon stared at her with her ice green eyes, as if challenging Kagome. She raised a hand gracefully and swiftly, much like the movements of a cat. She stroked Kagome's cheek, her eyes somewhat staring past her. "Humans…so fragile…" she whispered before suddenly lashing out a claw at the girl.

Kagome let out a cry of pain, feeling a warm liquid trail down her cheek, caking as it traveled further down.

"Listen, you better learn your place," the demon hissed, roughly grabbing Kagome by the upper arm, shaking her a little as she spoke. "If you do anything to cause the slightest suspicion, I'll -"

Just then, the sound of shuffling could be heard in the room, and Inuyasha quickly emerged, Miroku following suit. A scowl was written on half-demon's face as he took stock of the scene. He saw the feline demons' hand quickly move away from Kagome who looked absolutely terrified. His scowl only grew deeper.

"Tsuki! What are you doing?" He barked, marching toward the pair. "I thought I had warned everyone last night to keep their hands off of her."

The feline, Tsuki, quickly stepped down, bowing shortly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I caught her lurking around in the hallways, and I assumed she had ill intentions…" She glowered at the human girl before flashing her attention back to Inuyasha. "I give my apologies." Inuyasha gave the smallest of nods, and Tsuki dashed off.

Inuyasha whirled on Kagome, folding his arms as he gazed down on her. She wanted to shrivel up and disappear, afraid he'd release his anger on her. Instead, he released a sigh.

"Miroku, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Miroku nodded before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Kagome feeling utterly alone.

"Uhm…" she mumbled, unsure of whether or not she had to really say anything. Inuyasha easily cut her to the chase.

"What were you doing, sneaking around like that?" He snapped, grabbing hold of her wrist as he led her through many turns and up a short set of stairs.

"I wasn't!" She protested, her fear slowly melting away. "I was just looking around! It's not like I have much to do."

"Well," he finally replied, stopping in front of Kagome's room and momentarily pausing to open the door, "don't let Tsuki catch you again. She's suspicious in general…not necessarily evil, but not a nice kitty either," he grumbled. "Can't say I like her all that much either. Then again, I am half dog you know." He gave a bitter smirk before pushing Kagome onto her bed lightly.

He bent down on his knees, studying her face. "She cut you up some, didn't she?" He murmured.

Kagome barely nodded, suddenly very aware of how close he was. She could feel a blush coming on, causing her to blush even more at the very idea of becoming flustered by Inuyasha of all people.

"It'll heal nicely, doubt it'll scar." He moved over to one of the drawers in search of some bandages, leaving Kagome a little room to breathe. She should be mad at him anyways…furious actually.

She wanted to bring up what she overhead Miroku and Inuyasha saying, but thought better of it. He'd only get angry if he found out she knew. _Maybe I'll be able to talk to Kikyou. She said she'd be coming again soon. _

With that thought in mind, Kagome decided to let her anger ebb away and just stick with the moment. Inuyasha was actually being somewhat kind again, and she wasn't about to spoil the mood. Besides, it was in her nature to get along with those around her. As for Tsuki…she doubted that'd be happening any time soon.

Inuyasha finally returned to Kagome's side, snipping some bandage off easily with a flick of his claw. Rather than look horrified, Kagome gazed with some marvel at the fluidity of his demon attributes. There was a certain grace to some demons, she noticed, ones like Inuyasha and Tsuki, though Inuyasha's movements seemed a little more forceful and brash while Tsuki's were graceful and clean. She hated to admit it, but there was an almost sort of envy she had for them. Despite their foul nature (or at least, what she used to think…she was slowly warming up to Kohaku's sister's mentality), there were aspects of demons that she had to simply admire.

Kagome snapped back to reality when Inuyasha's hands grazed her cheek. He had cleaned up the cut, sticking the bandage onto her cheek with surprising care. For a moment, their eyes locked, both of them locked in their current positions. Kagome was barely able to hear, her heart thudding so loudly in her ears, but she was sure of what she heard as she saw Inuyasha's lips move quickly and quietly.

Kikyou.

They suddenly broke away, both parties feeling embarrassed.

"Well, just take it…easy…yeah," Inuyasha gruffly said, heading over to the door. "And no more wandering around unless you're with someone else!" He added, exiting with the slam of the door echoing all around the room and Kagome's mind.

She felt embarrassed, ashamed, and of all things, stupid.

_Why? Why do I feel like I want to suddenly cry? Why am I so _stupid_? _She screamed in her mind. _Why do I care if he says Kikyou's name? _

Kagome wished she could've just erased this whole memory from her mind. She felt like an insignificant little girl, caught up in some stupid daydream.

"I just have to focus…I have to get out of here, with the Shikon Jewel." She whispered, clutching her pillow. "I will not end up like Kikyou."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood outside, not too far away from Kagome's room. For the first time in fifty years, he had felt a feeling he didn't want to feel.

And he'd make sure it would never happen again.

* * *

AN: So, chapter three is finally completed! Hm, here's a random fact: Tsuki's name is supposed to be a sort of pun, because apparently (that's what the online translator told me!), Tsuki can mean lucky. And well, Tsuki, as you can see, is not very friendly. So she's kind of bad luck in a sense to Kagome. So…yeah. Woo. Please don't forget to **review**! It's what encourages me a lot! (besides the plot bunnies!) It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
